Skye x Marshall
by skykawaii41
Summary: After five years of dating Skye and Marshall take it their love to a whole new level. Skye X Marshall one-shot.


**Oh my gosh I'm so happy with how this came out! :D I love PAW Patrol and have so many ideas for stories. xD This was one for them. Since my 4th ship is Skye and Marshall I thought this would be cute. Also I came up with a real cool idea for their "Wedding Rings" If you want to use the idea please ask me first though! So read, review, and enjoy!**

Skye and Marshall of PAW Patrol had been dating for five years. When they were pups they had become friends and then fell in love, now they were young adult dogs. For a while now, Marshall had been planning on purposing to his girlfriend... However things gotten pretty busy at Jake's lodge with work that needed to be done, plus Skye was almost always on missions everyday. Sometimes Marshall would be called in to help, but the time was spent working so he and Skye couldn't really hang out and then when they'd finish she'd have to go right back home. Today was different though Jake had offered Marshall go see Skye and for the PAW Patrol no missions had popped up. It was a perfect change for the husky to ask that very important question. "This is nice," Skye said, as she and Marshall walked along the beach. "It really is," Marshall replied. She nervously looked around for anyone who might be close by. While she didn't mind the idea of people clapping for them if she purposed in front of a bunch of people, she preferred if it was more private. Seeing that no one was watching or that close, Marshall closed his eyes and then glanced at Skye, who raised an eyebrow at her wondering what was going on. "Skye..." The husky began. "I love you so much... We've been together for a long time now and... And... I was wondering if... You'd marry me?" Asked Marshall, as she got down on her paws. "OH YES MARSHALL, YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" Skye yelped loudly. She jumped into Marshall's arms and the two hugged and kissed.

The two lovers went to the lookout right away and told the PAW Patrol about their engagement. Everyone was happy for them and gave the girls each a hug and said congratulations. That night when Marshall told Jake the news the boy almost cried. He was so proud of his pup. Within the next week the two had a party with the whole PAW Patrol, Ryder and Jake. There was food, drinks, and the pup pup boogie game to play. was hard at work making their requested wedding cake which would be half red half pink with the two's PAW Patrol badges on it as a picture. The cake would also be chocolate flavored. Katie was making the pup's "Wedding Rings" they'd actually be collars that the two would wear to symbolize their marriage. Marshall would get a blue one with pictures of Skye's pup tag on it, while Skye got a pink one with pictures of Marshall's pup-tag. Soon the day of the wedding came and everyone gathered by town hall for the ceremony. Marshall stood up by the front wearing a tux. She had Chase and Rocky standing beside of her. Katie stood with a pillow with the marriage collars laying on it. Jake stood beside of his pup proudly as well. Soon the music started and Skye came down the isle wearing a white and pink wedding dress with a vale. Ryder walked her down the isle. The two approached Marshall and Ryder who was now crying at this point gave Skye over to Marshall and went to sit down. Then Mayor Goodway began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to join this lady and this bro in a wonderful love that cannot be broken. These two are here today to become one. May we have the collars please?"

Katie smiled and brought the pillow up to Mayor Goodway who then put the Pink collars on Marshall and the blue one on Skye then reattached their pup-tags to their new collars. "As mayor of this fine town I now pronounce you two married. You may now kiss!"

Then Marshall and Skye shared a passionate kiss and the crowd cheered happily. At the wedding reception the Dalmatian and Cockapoo led the others in the first dance as the lover's song began to play.

"Desperate for changing, starving for truth I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find There's nothing in the world that can change my mind There is nothing else There is nothing else There is nothing else

Desperate for changing, starving for truth I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment Just hanging by a moment I'm hanging by a moment Just hanging by a moment here with you"

As the song ended the two kissed again and smiled at each other. "I love you, Skye," Marshall said. "I love you too," Skye replied.


End file.
